All Better
by Surfer Chica
Summary: Story begins after Harry is "killed". Instead of keeping it a secret, he springs up and takes out as many death eaters as possible, including Nangini and Voldemort. He dies in the fight and is found by Ginny. Songfic


Trippin' out  
Spinning around  
I'm underground  
I fell down  
Yeah I fell down

"Harry," I whisper softly as I look at the body on the ground. I feel like I'm falling. He's gone. Gone forever. I ignore the bodies around him because I already know whom they belong to. Harry took Voledemort and as many other Death Eaters he could with him. I know who killed him too. I saw her sprinting away from the scene of the crime just as I arrived. Bellatrix Lestrange.

I'm freaking out, where am I now?  
Upside down and I can't stop it now  
Can't stop me now, oh oh

"Congratulations Bellatrix!" I scream into the night air. "You did it! You killed Harry, Sirius, Tonks, and so many countless others!" My voice wrenches through the quiet night in agony. For the first time, I think murderous thoughts. I plan my exact attack on Bellatrix. I would kill her ruthlessly. I would avenge Harry and everyone she has ever tortured, killed, and hurt.

I, I'll get by  
I, I'll survive  
When the world's crashing down  
When I fall and hit the ground  
I will turn myself around  
Don't you try to stop me  
I, I won't cry

"Ginny," I hear a quiet voice say behind me. I know that voice. It's Hermione. "Ginny," she repeats. I turn away from her. She knows what I'm thinking. She's always been smart. "Ginny, you will make it through this," she tells me. I know I will because I have to. I have to carry on for Harry. Not just to avenge him but for him. If I died he would never forgive me, especially if I killed myself. "Ginny, you aren't a murderer," Hermione tells me. "Don't try to stop me from killing her, Hermione," I tell her. I have to kill her. I promise I won't cry when I do. She has to see that I hate her. I loathe her. She won't see that if I cry.

I found myself in Wonderland  
Get back on my feet, again  
Is this real?  
Is this pretend?  
I'll take a stand until the end

I was in a dreamlike state as I saw Hermione levitate Harry's body onto a stretcher. She must have conjured it while I was in my dreamland. In my fantasies, I was murdering Bellatrix Lestrange. It was a wonderful fantasy. "Is this really happening?" I thought, "Is Harry really dead?" "He is," a voice in the back of my mind, said. A tear rolled down my cheek. "No," I thought, "Be strong." I had to be strong. Weasleys don't show weakness. I grew up with six boys. I can't show weakness.

I, I'll get by  
I, I'll survive  
When the world's crashing down  
When I fall and hit the ground  
I will turn myself around  
Don't you try to stop me  
I, I won't cry

I don't know how we got back. All I know is that I am sitting next to Harry's body. I touch his face. It's cold. "I'll make it Harry. I'll survive the fight. I'll kill her," I tell him softly. "If I fall, I'll get back up. If the world crashes down around me, I'll stay strong." But the world has already crashed. How can there be a world without the chosen one? The boy who lived? Harry?

I, I'll get by  
I, I'll survive  
When the world's crashing down  
When I fall and hit the ground  
I will turn myself around  
Don't you try to stop me  
I, and I won't cry

Next thing I know, I'm at his funeral. So many people are here. People that didn't even know him, didn't even care! People like Fudge and Umbridge. How I want to hex her. I walked slowly towards Harry's coffin. It was bejeweled. I scoffed. Harry would have hated that. He hated his fame and sometimes his riches. He looked all wrong. Someone had managed to tame his hair for the burial. I messed it up. He still didn't look right. His glasses. They had removed them and stuck them in his pocket. I gently removed them and carefully placed them on his face. There, all better. At those words a memory flashed through my mind. "There," Harry said wiping away my tears after he had rescued me from the basilisk and Riddle, "All better." I smiled. More memories flooded through my brain. They weren't sad ones, they were funny ones. I soon found myself laughing. My cheeks were pink. People were staring. But I didn't care. Harry wouldn't have.


End file.
